


Permanent Record

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, star wars the old republic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Zash notices a few interesting reports about her new Apprentice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Record

**Author's Note:**

> This happens before the Sith Inquisitor reaches Balmorra.

**To: Overseer Harkun, Sith Academy**

**From: Assistant Overseer Laroun, Lightsaber Trainer**

Sir:

I wish to file a formal complaint against one of your Acolytes. Yesterday, a group decided to practice their sparring with training swords. They chose the Twi’lek slave as their target. I must admit, I had been taken to believe that her skill with a mere practice sword is sub-par, at best. If she was given a lightsaber, I predicted she would have taken off her own head.

The blasted Twi’lek decided to make a fool of me and the rest of her training group. She fought off four highly-skilled Acolytes (killed two, but they were worthless anyway) with a blend of tactics and footwork that I have never seen before. Soon she was standing in the middle of the salle by herself, triumphant.

I demanded to know where she had learned such skill and why she hid it from the rest of us. It seems that we have all underestimated her…I later discovered she was spending long hours perfecting her style, with that Cathar acolyte, the one Overseer Tremel brought in.

I beg you, please speak with this upstart slave about her manners and her attitude. I wish for this complaint to go into her permanent file. In the (unlikely) case that this Twi’lek somehow becomes an apprentice, this will alert her Master about this defect in her personality.

I remain your faithful servant,

Laroun Dizel

****

Lord Zash read the file and shook her head. What idiots. Of course she would hide her skills until the correct time to reveal them. Unfortunately, Laroun’s complaint was part of her apprentice’s record, and part of the scathing packet of reviews from Harkun and the other Academy instructors.

Zash typed a command and locked the file from prying eyes. No one would ever see it, save her. Crizri would never know.

Her comm pinged, and Zash smiled as the rose-colored Twi’lek appeared on the holo.

“You’ve made it Balmorra? Ah…good…”


End file.
